the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
J'onn J'onzz
J'onn J'onzz, also known by his human name John Jones and codenamed the Martian Manhunter, is an agent of A.R.G.U.S and the last surviving Martian. Biography Early life Centuries before arriving on Earth, J'onn J'onzz had married and fathered two children. However, his family, alongside the rest of the Green Martians, were wiped out for unknown reasons. He eventually arrived on Earth and was found by A.R.G.U.S., becoming an agent of theirs and keeping an eye on any potential threats. Season 2: Throne of Atlantis Shortly after Orm Marius' attempted attack on the surface world, J'onn J'onzz met with Amanda Waller about creating a government-sponsored group of powered beings in the case of any threats including the Justice League.Throne of Atlantis, Part 2 (episode) Personality J'onn is a mysterious individual who seems to harbour a great deal of pain due to the extermination of his species. He is also willing to take any measures possible in order to prevent such a thing from occurring again. Appearance As J'onn J'onzz Whilst in his true Green Martian form, J'onn J'onzz has green skin, red eyes and a humanoid shape. However, his facial structure and head-shape differs slightly. Additionally, he is able to shape-shift and alter his Martian appearance. The clothes he wears in this form can also change, allowing him to turn into anyone without needing to take them off. As John Jones In his human John Jones persona, J'onn sports dark skin with a shirt and tie. Additionally, it can be noted that as John Jones, he is hunched slightly and wears baggy clothes in order to hide his body structure. Powers and abilities Current powers * Martian physiology: Being a Green Martian, J'onn J'onzz is capable of the many abilities that his kind possesses. ** Shape-shifting: J'onn's cells allow him to transform into any being no matter the colour, shape or size. ** Invulnerability: J'onn is invulnerable to most attacks, such as knives and firearms. ** Size-alteration: J'onn is capable of altering his size due to his shape-shifting capabilities. ** Enhanced strength: J'onn's strength is greater than any human's, able to move objects that most can't. He is also presumed to possibly be as strong as Superman. Current abilities * Infiltration: J'onn's experiences in shape-shifting has allowed him to easily blend in and infiltrate restricted areas without suspicion. This is noted after Waller reveals how J'onn has been watching over the Justice League. Weaknesses Current weaknesses * Fire: J'onn has a near-crippling fear of fire due to the circumstances of his species' destruction. * Sonic vibrations: Powerful sonic vibrations can disrupt J'onn's ability to shape-shift, turning him into a malleable green mass. Episodes The Justice League Season 2 Throne of Atlantis * Throne of Atlantis, Part 2 Trivia * J'onn seems to have taken a liking to Chocos. * Many high-ranking A.R.G.U.S. agents who are aware of J'onn often compare him to Superman. Behind the scenes * In the comics, J'onn J'onzz, known as Martian Manhunter, is a founding member of the Justice League and the last surviving Green Martian. References Category:Characters Category:Martians Category:Green Martians Category:Heroes Category:A.R.G.U.S members Category:Aliens Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Red eyes